Seven BFFs and an EPIC Prank
by xoBlingBaby
Summary: Rachel, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Matt were best friends when they were younger. But they pulled a prank, and it went terribly wrong. Now, eight years later, Rachel is back from boarding school in Canada. What happens when these BFFs reunite? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Rachel in this story is kind of like a female Puck. Or Santana without the cheer uniform. She will be nice and sweet during parts, but mostly she will be a female Puck/Santana without the uniform.**

**Also, this is my first fanfiction story, so please be nice! More on the way! :D**

**I don't own GLEE otherwise MATT would be back and David Kurofsky would have been expelled permentaly A LONG time ago!**

**Prologue**

**Rachel's POV**

The heels of my boots clicked across the floor of the hallway. I was on a mission. Finding them was the only thing on my mind.

I turned the corner and there they were, standing a few feet way, talking and laughing like the old times. I looked down at my outfit, making sure that looked amazing on me, because it should have. I spent three hours just picking my outfit out of my amazingly, huge closet. I was wearing a short, dark bluey/black denim skirt, a flirty deep purple tank top, and a black leather jacket to top it off. And of course, I had my knee high black Gucci boots. I wore them, like every day, and they were worth every penny of the $750 my daddies spent on them. Yes, my daddies and I are rich.

But, I'm not your typical rich girl. My childhood was for me, very fun until grade 3. I had six best friends, and we liked to pull pranks. We pulled one in grade three and someone got really hurt. So I took the blame and my daddies sent me to boarding school in Canada. But now, eight years later, I'm finally back. Dad and daddy gave a huge shopping allowance to buy new clothes, since my old school had uniforms, and I wasn't allowed to visit Lima at all since grade three.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Puck tap Sam and point at me. The rest of the boys noticed me too. I gave them a flirty wave and pulled out the flirtiest voice I could. Time to get my best friends back.

**Sam's POV**

We were talking about something that I wasn't really paying attention to. Apparently neither was Puck, because he hit me on the arm and pointed behind us. I looked and my heart stopped. A goddess was standing only a few feet way. She had the prettiest hair and her outfit made her look hot! I had to get to now her.

The rest of the guys noticed her, and they started whispering to each other behind me. But I almost didn't notice, because the goddess looked right at us and gave us a wave. I think I died. But I must have gone to heaven, because she started to walk over to us. And I'll never forget the first words she said to us.

"Hey boys. Do you look at every new girl like that? Even though I'm not really new."

"Why only the hot ones. I'm Puck," Puck said as I slapped him on the arm.

"And what did you mean that you aren't really new? I've never seen you around before?" I asked. Her next words were ones that changed my life.

"Oh Noah, you did always hate your real name. But Puck? Really? And Sammy, if you don't recognize me, then I'm kinda disappointed in you guys. Finny, Matty, Mikey, Artie, Noah, Sammy."

"Ray? Is that really you?" Finn asked, but we all knew the answer. This goddess of a girl was Ray. Rachel Berry. My best friend (other than Mike, Matt, Puck, Artie, and Finn) the one who got sent to boarding school eight years ago. Rachy.

"Hiya Finny! I'm glad one of you remembers me. I thought about all of you every day," Rachel told us, with a half pout and half smirk pasted on her face.

"We talk about you all the time. We couldn't wait till the day you came, and now that that day has come, we can go through the next two years of high school together," Artie told her, pulling her down onto his lap. She gave him a huge hug, then got out of his lap and gave the rest of us individual hugs. When she gave me my hug I told her, "Ray, I'm so glad your back! I was so sad without you. These dorks don't listen as well as you do."

"Thanks Sam!" She said, breaking the hug, and turned to face the others. "Do any of you have Mr. Shuester for homeroom?"

"Let me see your schedule," Matt said, taking Ray's schedule out of her hands. "All of you classes have at least one of us in them. That's cool."

"My dad's pulled some strings. I guess its their way of saying sorry for keeping us apart for so long. Eight years to long. Anyway, none of you answered my question. Do any of you have Mr. Shuester for homeroom?" Rachel told us.

"Yea, we all do. Do you want us to show you where the room is?" Artie asked and Rachel nodded her head. We all started on our way, but Rachel stayed in the spot. We turned around and looked at her.

"You know what," Rachel said with a sneaky smirk on her face. "I'm really tired from all the walking I had to do to find you guys. Artie," she said with the smirk still on her face, but this time she pulled the puppy dog eyes. "Can you give a ride to class?" she asked and I knew that he would give in. None of us could resist that face.

"Sure Ray, I'll give you a ride, but someone else will have to push us, because it's hard enough to wheel myself around, but with you on my lap it'll be harder," Artie told her, wheeling over to her and letting her hop on his lap.

"Ok. Mikey, can you push us to class? Pretty please!" Rachel pulled the puppy dog eyes again, and Mike had to give in.

"Ok Rach. I'll push you and Artie. Give your books to Sam and Artie, give yours to Finn. Let's go," Mike said, and Finn and I grabbed their books and we headed off to class. At that moment I knew, I was in love with Ray, my best friend. And I had a feeling that the rest of the guys felt the same way.

**Quinn's POV**

The girls, Kurt and I watched as this new girl walked up to the guys. Then, a couple of minutes later, she hopped on Artie's lap and they walked to class with Mike pushing them and the rest of the guys following. I turned to my friends.

"What the heck is going on here? I don't even know who that is! How did she get so friendly with the boys in like three minutes? I've known them their whole lives and they won't even ask me out, but little miss new girl over there comes and all of a sudden, they are all pining over her? I'm so confused," I said and Santana nodded her head in agreement. Tina spoke next.

"I mean, the only girl they've ever really been that friendly or that close with is that Rachel Berry girl. And she left like eight years ago. There's no way she could be back, could she?" We all stood pondering in our own thoughts until Mercedes broke the silence.

"I guess we will have to go to homeroom to see. Let's go," she finished, and with that, everyone but Brittany started to walk away. Kurt walked back to her and spoke to her softly, but we all heard.

"Britt, are you ok?" Kurt asked her. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why did all the boys forget me?" she asked. I felt so bad for her, mostly because none of us knew the answer.

"I don't know Britt, let's go find out," Kurt told her, before grabbing her hand and leading her in the direction of homeroom. We all followed. I knew we were going to find out who this mystery girl was, one way or another.

**That's the end of the first chapter! Please rate and review! But be nice plz! Also I don't know who Rachel will end up with! So please comment your choice and I'll tally the votes and make her end up with the winner. Until next chapter,**

**DegrassiGleek22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I know you are probs like 'DegrassiGleek22' WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'll tell you…..high school…can SUCK the life out of you. But I am FINALLY updating 'Seven BFFs and an EPIC Prank'! :D So I hope you enjoy this update! Oh! And before I forget, the poll of who Rachel is going to end up with is like this right now:**

**#1: Noah with 7 votes**

**#2: Sam with 3 votes**

**#3: Finn with 1 vote**

**And Mike, Matt, and Artie aren't even on the board! Continue to vote in the reviews or through PM and help your favourite pairing become reality in this fanfic.**

**I also don't know if I will add Blaine in this fanfic, so please tell me your opinion. I am not including any of the Glee Project kids until at least a later chapter, because I have a great idea for them. They won't have major storylines or pairing wars, but they will help with Rachel's storyline and choice! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… I wish I did though. I do however own the story idea! :D**

**NOW ONTO CHAPTER 2 OF SEVEN BFFS AND AN EPIC PRANK! :D**

**Mike's POV:**

I wheeled Artie and Rachel down the hallway, causing everyone to move out of the way and look at us with wondering eyes. Girls were looking at Rachel, confusion and jealously written on their faces like a comic book. Guys had this look in their eyes, and in their pants, like they wanted to 'get it on' with her. It was kinda creeping me out, but I ignored them for Rachel's sake. She was having too much fun to notice anybody else. When we reached Mr. Shuester's classroom, Artie slowly hit the brakes, and Rachel jumped off him, sitting on one of the desks. Sam walked up and put her stuff beside her. He then placed his own books on the desk beside her, and the rest of us found seats that surrounded hers.

"So Rae, now that you are back, we need to celebrate," Finn asked, as she got off the desk and opened her binder.

"I was think school-wide party, alcohol, and God knows what else," she said, looking up to see our reactions. I guess they were what she was expecting because she smirked; something Puck taught her how to do in kindergarten.

"Would Mr. and Mr. Berry even allow you to have an alcoholic party Ray-ray?" Matt asked, still confused at how much Rachel had changed since Grade 3.

"They said they would supply the alcohol, and let me have the house to myself. I was thinking of having it this Friday. I can expect you guys to help with set-up and clean-up right?" She said, and I knew none of us would object. No one did. Typical.

"Great!" she smiled at us, and we smiled back. Soon, we were being told about how she ruled her old school, and what kinds of things she did when she was there. We were all laughing when I heard someone cough from behind us. I turned, and saw the girls… Those were our sort of girlfriends, the closest girls we had let near us since Rachel had moved. They looked very upset, and I suddenly remember we were supposed to walk them to class.

"Hey girls…." Puck said, and Santana just glared at him.

"Oh Finn, why don't you introduce us to your," Quinn said as she looked Rachel up and down. "Little friend."

"Um…..this is…ummm…" Finn stuttered and Rachel saw how awkward this was for him.

"Finny, I think I can handle this on my own," Rae said she stood and put her hand on his shoulder. Finn sighed in relief.

Rachel gave Quinn the once over, then smiled her evil little smirk that I had fallen in love with.

"Little Quinn Fabray, you haven't changed one bit," Rachel looked at Quinn, circling her looking her up and down. "Let me guess, you're head cheerleader….Wow. That's original." Rachel laughed sarcastically. "You still Daddy's perfect little angel? He doesn't seem like the kind of person to allow his little princess to go out in public in a skirt _that_ short…" Quinn raised her hand to slap Rachel, but Rachel grabbed her hand and shoved it down. "Don't even start with me Fabray…" Rachel smirked and looked behind Quinn to see the other girls.

"You still didn't answer her. Who are you?" Tina said looking at me and Artie with hurt eyes. I felt bad, we are as close as brother and sister, but I think she has a crush on both of us.

"Lil Tina Cohen-Chang, I'm surprized you don't recognize me. I thought I of all people would have made a lasting impression on you guys," Rachel said as she turned around to face Santana who was standing beside Brittany and Puck.

"Brittany...Santana… My, you two sure have grown up. It seems like the last time I saw you two was our dance recital." Rachel said and looks of confusion covered Santana and Brittany's faces. She then turned to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Mercedes Jones. That shirt looks amazing on you! I'm guessing your inner diva helped you pick it out right?" Mercedes was a little taken back when Rachel giggled to herself. She was so cute when she giggled. Kurt just laughed.

"I would be her inner diva….And I told you Cedes…That outfit is amazing! Why would you ever doubt me…?" Kurt said to Mercedes, then turning to look at Rachel in awe.

"I'm Kurt Hummel…..And you….are wearing an AMAZING LOOK! Where on earth did you GET THAT?" Kurt said in excitement.

"Oh this old thing? I couldn't remember where I got it. Dad and Daddy know a LOT of amazing designers and one of them just happens to be my uncle," Rachel said, and Kurt almost collapsed from excitement. Rachel just stood there, waiting for someone to make a connection. Tina was biting her nails, while Quinn was clenching and unclenching her fists in anger. Mercedes was trying to calm Kurt down and Santana was playing with her ponytail, Brittany sitting on the desk beside her, deep in thought. Suddenly Santana's eyes narrowed.

"I know who you are…"

**Santana's POV:**

I sat there, trying to figure out who this mystery midget girl was. She was so pretty and stylish, and she knew acted like she knew me, no new girl could know me that well….But the only person that moved away since grade 3 was Berry. The memories came flooding back. The small little brown haired girl who had the attention that I strived for, especially with the guys, was back again. I looked over at Quinn. She was NOT going to like this. I could see that she was trying so hard to figure this out. Suddenly, Quinn clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white, and she narrowed her eyes.

_"Uh-oh….."_ I thought as she pushed passed Kurt and walked right up to Rachel; fists still clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white. It looked like she was ready to throw a punch.

"Rachel Berry." Quinn said through gritted teeth. Rachel just smirked.

"Yes?" Quinn looked like she was about knock Rachel's smug look right off her face. Honestly, you could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife.

"What the hell are you doing back here? I thought you daddies sent you to _private school_," Quinn said, and Rachel's smirk grew even bigger if that was even possible.

"They did and it was awesome. Amazing classes, great teachers, everything a good school should be. But the behind the scenes was freaking amazing, not to mention wild.. Off the hook parties every other weekend, and the guys were so sexy," Rachel said, closing her eyes and smiling, as if remembering. I looked over at the boys and their faces were coated with jealousy. It was kinda funny how they were all in love with her. "Honestly, I had the best time at Dranardo. I was the girl that every guy wanted, and every girl wanted to be. Life was sweet, but there just was something missing, something that I could only find here. Dad and daddy missed me so much and felt so bad about sending me there in the first place that when I asked, I was on the first plane back." Rachel smiled evilly and Quinn took a step back. I almost laughed. It wasn't easy to shut Quinn up, so I gave her props.

"What's wrong Quinn? Lost for words?" Rachel said as she did a fake puppy dog face. Quinn just walked away over to her own seat, sitting down in a huff. Rachel smiled with contentment. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt timidly walked over.

"Wow. I never thought I would live to see the day that THE Rachel Berry would return for exile. This is a moment for the history books," Kurt said, and Mercedes and Tina nodded, and Rachel smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm sure we will be great friends, just as long as you stay on my good side of course. Otherwise I might have to make your lives a living hell," Rachel gave them a death stare, and Tina started to tremble. She smiled, and the three moved away to gossip in their seats. Rachel turned to me and Britt.

"Cheerleaders. That's cool. Still dance Britt?" she asked, and Britt smiled, nodding her head. I decided to speak up.

"Yea we are cheerleaders. You should try out. You defiantly have the body for it." Rachel cocked her head to the side, and thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"I think you are right. Thanks," I smiled. I don't know what Quinn's problem is. She seems really cool, as long as you don't piss her off.

"Cool. Practice is today after school. Come show Coach what you're made of." With that, I grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her over to our seats. As we sat down the bell rang. I looked over as Rachel and the guys took their seats. That little midget girl is defiantly complex creature. I have a feeling I will get to find out more about why she is back, and raid her closet while I'm at it.

**Mr. Schue's POV:**

I walked into my homeroom class to find the air thick with tension. I set my stuff down on my desk and turned to face my students. I noticed that many… actually all of the Glee boys were surrounding a girl I had never seen before. I checked my attendance and noticed a new name. _Rachel Berry._ So this was the famous Rachel Berry many of the kids were talking about.

"Hola class," I said. I am the Spanish teacher after all. The kids replied back with less enthusiasm.

"So guys, I hear we have a new classmate. Rachel, would you like to come up here?" The brunette stood and walked to the front of the room. She spun around and smirked.

"Hey people. It's so nice to be back," she said, and she turned to me. "Mr. Schuester, it's so nice to meet you," I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Rachel. You can call me Mr. Schue though. Everyone does," she smiled, and walked back to her seat, only to be pulled down to sit on Puck's lap. He whispered in her ear, and she giggled slapping his chest. The other boys looked very upset. Rachel stood up and slid into her seat. She then noticed that everyone in the room was watching her, and had been the whole time. Rachel smirked and struck a sexy pose. I looked away; because I had other things to do than watch my newest student turn all the boys on.

**Rachel's POV:**

After Noah pulled me into his lap during homeroom and whispered how hot I made him in my boots, I couldn't stop thinking about him, or any of the boys for that matter. They were just so grown up and sexy. The day flew by, and suddenly it was time for my cheerleading tryout. I found the girl's change room and too of my shirt and skirt. I put on my red sports bra and my black short-shorts. I slipped my boots off and replaced them with red and black runners. I pulled my hair back into a high pony, and then quickly turned it into a messy bun. I took a look in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. I winked at my reflection, and knew I was ready to knock their socks off. I walked out onto the football field where the boys were having their practice. God, was there anything that wouldn't make them sexier? I don't think so. Finn and Sam were throwing the ball around so I ran right up to them and stole the ball before Sam could catch it. I took off running and I heard them trying to catch up. Suddenly I was no longer running. Someone had grabbed me from behind and was now tickling me. I looked and saw that it was Noah.

"NOAH! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, and he ignored my cry, continuing to tickle me. Sam came running up and grabbed me from Noah, putting me on the ground before hugging me.

"Holy crap Rae," Finn said, trying to catch his breath. "You are fast… Forget the Cheerios and sign up for the football team!" I saw a glimmer of humor in his eyes, and I giggled.

"Don't you have a tryout to get to Rach?" Sam said and I nodded. I gave them all quick little hugs and as I went to walk away, I felt someone smack my butt. I turned around and saw Noah with a mischievous look in his eyes. I winked and ran over to where the Cheerios were warming up. I saw Brittany and Santana and I jogged over to them.

"Hey B," Santana said as she stretched her hamstrings. Brittany was stretching her arms above her head and I decided to the splits to warm up my body. Santana and Brittany just stared.

"OMG! You can do the splits? You are SO going to get on the squad!" Brittany squealed in delight. I laughed at her excitement.

"What's going on here?" I turned around and saw Quinn standing above me, looking jealous. I smirked and stood up.

"I'm trying out for the Cheerios," I said and her smug smile fell. I smirked again.

"You can't try out if I don't let you! I am the captain of this squad!" Quinn said to no one in particular. Brittany, Santana and I ignored her, and walked over to the coach.

"Coach! This is Rachel Berry," Santana said. The coach looked me over.

"The famous Rachel Berry….I have heard so much. You want on my squad?" I nodded. She smiled. "Let's see what you got!"

I set out into my routine, doing the craziest tricks I could with only one person. At the halfway mark, I noticed that everyone, I mean everyone on the field was watching. I didn't get nervous though, I just made sure my finale was flawless. When I was finished, I stood in front of Coach Sylvester. She looked at me for a long minute, and then finally she spoke.

"Welcome to the squad."

**Thanks for reading! Please continue to vote for your favourite guy, and tell me what you would like to see happen at the upcoming party! :) Also tell me what other kinds of drama you would like to see between Rachel and Quinn! :) Keep reading and reviewing! xoxoxo DegrassiGleek22 3 **


End file.
